Will
Will był wampirem oraz sługą Katherine Pierce. Najwyraźniej znał się z Damonem. Początkowo chciał zaatakować Hayley, ale Klaus go ukąsił. Później Damon i Rebekah odnaleźli go. Damon miał go przesłuchać, jednak gdy się okazało, że to jego dawny przyjaciel, wyrwał mu serce by skończył się jego ból. Historia Will najprawdopodobniej pochodził z Nowego Yorku. Tam razem z Damon'em pozują do zdjęcia. W 1977 roku posiadał bar o nazwie Billy, ''gdzie przychodziły wampiry z fałszywymi dowodami. Prowadził bar póki Damon nie zamienił go w wampira. Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 4 W Bring It On, widzimy Will'a gdy poluje na Hayley, aby pozbyć się jej tym samym wypełniając rozkaz Kateriny. Jednak gdy ma już ją zabić, Klaus gryzie go i każe uciekać. Will próbuje znaleźć pożywienie, bo skutki ugryzienia wilkołaka dają mu we znaki. Damon i Rebekah próbują wyciągnąć od niego informacje o pobycie Kateriny. Damon widzi go, ale dwójka się nie poznaje. Mężczyzna pokazuje im ugryzienie, które spowodował Klaus. Damon wyrywa mu serce pomimo tego, że Bekah miała fiolkę krwi swojego przyrodniego brata, która mogła go wyleczyć. Później widzimy jak Damon patrzy na ich wspólne zdjęcie. W odcinku Because the Night okazuje się, że Will prowadził firmę, gdzie uzyskiwał fałszywe wampirze tożsamości, lecz z nieznanych powodów nie mógł chodzić po słońcu. Miał kontakt z Damonem. Salvatore przekazywał mu rzeczy, a ten pozwalał mu się żywić na ludziach w jego barze. Wygląd zewnętrzny Will miał ciemne, brązowe włosy i piwne oczy. Na jego twarze posiadał lekki zarost. Bardzo często ubierał się w ciemne ubrania i wyglądał typowo jak w latach 70. Osobowość Will był bardzo spokojny oraz starał się nie brać udziału w wielu wydarzeniach dlatego w latach 70 kazał Damonowi zdobywać identyfikatory. Był bardzo oddany Katerinie i starał się wypełniać wszystkie jej rozkazy np. zabicie Hayley, które skończył się tym, że Klaus ugryzł go. Moce i zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność''' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia *''Bring It On (śmierć) *Because the Night'' (flashback) Relacje Damon Salvatore Damon i Will spotykali się w Nowym Yorku w 1970 roku. Posiadał podziemny bar o nazwie ''Billy. ''Razem z Damonem mieli wspólny biznes. Salvatore przekazywał mu różne rzeczy, a w zamian Will pozwalał karmić się mu na ludziach w jego barze. Katerina Petrova Gdy był jeszcze żywy dawał pannie Petrovej dużo fałszywych identyfikatorów. On także śledził ją w miejscach, w których przebywała. Pracował dla niej, miał za zadanie zabić Hayley, kiedy Katerina uznała, że dziewczyna nie jest jej już potrzebna. Ciekawostki *Był przyjacielem Damona. *Will znajduje się na zdjęciu wraz z Damonem, kiedy prawdopodobnie byli w Nowym Jorku. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi